JUST WANNA GO HOME
by karou416
Summary: Solo quiero que despiertes y regreses a casa Sasuke - kun. Buyeno este es un fic un tanto sentimental así que si están medio y feelings pasen a leer y si no tambien. inspirado en la canción Home de michael bubblé. ONE-SHOT


hola, este es un fic, un tanto sentimental que acabo de hacer en un momento de inspiración TWT les recomiendo lo lean escuchando la canción home de michael bubblé, créanme esa canción es demasiado buena acá el link watch?v=lbSOLBMUvIE bueno sin más me despido de ustedes, recuerden que si les gusto el fic un review no está de más y si no les gustó, alguna crítica o sugerencia igual me dejan un review :D a leer

Era una tarde de invierno y esperaba en el semáforo al cambio de luz, necesitaba llegar deprisa al hospital, él me esperaba en la cama de hospitalización y hoy era sólo otro día más.

Tarde un poco en llegar, entré por la puerta de siempre a la habitación número 23 y toqué pensando que podría haber alguien dentro, tal vez su madre o su hermano, talvez su mejor amigo, algún día regresaremos a casa y todo volverá a ser como antes…antes del accidente.

Sabía que no debías ir en ese avión, te lo dije y aun así no me escuchaste, traté de advertirte y sólo me ignoraste, ese día estabas de malas; sin embargo besaste mi mejilla como símbolo de despedida, ¡malditos negocios los tuyos! Siempre tenías que estar trabajando, y ahora estoy yo aquí sentada esperando tu regreso, esperando por ti en esta habitación.

Estabas tan concentrado en tu oficina ese día antes del viaje que pensé dejar el mensaje para luego de tu regreso sin saber que probablemente no habría más regreso. Nuestro matrimonio era feliz, que más podría desear tú eras el amor de mi infancia, siempre has estado ahí tan cerca y yo siempre he estado ahí para ti, has sido un esposo ejemplar, apenas llevamos tres meses de casados y el destino puede ser cruel a veces.

Me gustaba ver cuando te ponías los lentes para leer y te sentabas en el sofá junto a una taza de café con poca azúcar, esperando que te prepare algún aperitivo con tomates, me gustaba cuando me recogías por las noches del hospital e ir a cenar a casa con algo que habías "preparado con tus propias manos" creyendo que no me daría cuenta que lo habías comprado, porque no ocultabas bien las bolsas o porque sabía que no se te daba bien la cocina. Recuerdo también aquella tarde en la playa cuando me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo, no pude resistir la emoción y simplemente acepté, viendo esa media sonrisa tuya, como alguien que sabe que no tenía opción de ser rechazado, pero cuanta felicidad tenía en ese momento, por eso te pido ahora Sasuke por favor despierta, por favor regresa a casa, aún tengo que darte ese mensaje.

Otro día pasa y tengo tantas cosas que contarte, no quiero pensar que nunca más volverás a casa, me niego rotundamente a pensar en eso, hoy no podré ir a visitarte tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, pero lo haré sin falta mañana, espero despiertes pronto, yo te esperaré por siempre.

Son las 3:00 pm, pienso que a estas horas estarías sentado en tu oficina como siempre, después de todo Itachi no quiso hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, Naruto debe estar viéndote ahora y contándote algo sobre el nuevo integrante de su familia, cuanta alegría desbora de sus ojos deberías verlo, por eso creo que deberías despertar, a veces creo que la vida es demasiado corta como para estar triste, pero sin ti la verdad es que no me siento completa, me diste toda la felicidad que quería, tu sóla presencia me reconforta tanto. Te extraño tanto, por favor regresa a casa.

Siento como suena mi celular y la verdad no tengo ganas de contestarlo, pero pronto pienso que puede ser algo urgente y veo un mensaje, es de naruto:

-sakura – chan ven rápido al hospital – su voz no suena bien, temo lo peor, espero equivocarme, no puedes hacerme esto por favor, me pongo a pensar, Sarada también te necesita, ese era el mensaje que tenía que decirte a tu regreso, tenía todo listo, pero de pronto vi el accidente en las noticias, debería dar gracias a Dios que estuviste entre los sobrevivientes como alguien quien no puede dejar de luchar, siempre fuiste testarudo, y ahora agradezco eso, y es por ello que debes seguir luchando.

Llego al hospital en el que te encuentras, y veo que varias enfermeras se dirigen a tu habtación, y cuando entro no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, te veo sentado y descansa sobre tu regazo tu mano volteas a verme y escucho mi nombre: Sakura, simplemente corro y te abrazo, estoy tan agradecida que simplemente no tengo palabras para describir todo cuanto estoy sintiendo ahora, no puedo evitarlo más y simplemente suelto el llanto que tenía hace muchas semanas, sabía que eras testarudo, hablo con el médico de turno y luego de dos semanas de rehabilitación vuelves a casa, no quiero volver a perderte – susurro.

Sakura, lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto…- tengo que cortarte en ese momento.

Claro que no sasuke – kun – te entrego el sobre que tanto había esperado, eso que ya sabías pero aún no habías visto, era la prueba de embarazo y la ecografía.

Por primera vez en todo lo que te he conocido veo que derramas lágrimas y simplemente me abrazas.

Gracias - escucho decir – Gracias por todo – vuelves a repetir, escondes tu rostro en mi hombro para no verte llorar y siento como empiezas a temblar.

Sasuke – kun – me miras ahora- Bienvenido a casa.


End file.
